I Love You Now Shut Up
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: One-shot. When Keiichi stumbles across his sister's secret room, Kyouka bugs him to tell her he loves her, and it's just giving him a headache.


**Konnichiwa, minna! This is a new fanfiction I came up with the other day. So I was thinking back to when I was watching "B Gata H Kei" (which I absolutely LOVED, by the way), and I thought, "Whoa! What if Kanejo would stalk her brother for a love confession?!" I called Kanejo by her first name, Kyouka, because her brother, Keiichi, had the same last name (duh). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own B Gata H Kei.**

* * *

**I Love You. Now Shut Up.**

Keiichi has been unaware of Kyouka's secret room for a long time now. This secret room had posters and other things that was of him, and while Kyouka was in there, she would forget about other things and, though unhealthily, express her love for him, even though Keiichi was Kyouka's brother. However, there _did _come a day in which Keiichi stumbled across this room...

It was night. Keiichi was unable to sleep. He just felt like talking to his sister about...well, just about anything, really. He got out of bed, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and sneaked over to Kyouka's room. When he entered, however, he discovered that his dear sister had a key in her hands and was moving towards what appeared to be a secret room. Without her knowing, he followed her to that room, and he truly was blown away by what he saw.

Keiichi was indeed shocked to see everything in that room had to do with him. Kyouka, on the other hand, didn't know her brother was actually there, so she proceeded to hug a plushie of him as tight as she could. At last, Keiichi let his sister know he was there by speaking up.

"Kyouka, what the heck is all this...?!"

Kyouka immediately looked Keiichi's way upon hearing his voice and dropped the plushie. She then immediately ran towards him and glomped him, saying, "Onii-sama! This...this isn't what you think! It's just...WHILE YOU WERE IN AMERICA, I HAD THIS ROOM CREATED BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Keiichi was immediately taken aback. He knew he was handsome, but to recieve a confession of love from his little sister... This was just all too much, especially if you consider that even though Yamada was now going out with Kosuda, he still hasn't given up on her yet! He knew what he had to say, but he just _had_ to be blunt.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be in love with my own sister. Besides, there's already someone I'm in love with, so-"

"Shut up."

Before Keiichi could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by Kyouka.

"Just shut up! I refuse to hear such words!" she cried. "I know you love me, onii-sama, and I will not give up until you admit it!"

At that moment, Kyouka got off of Keiichi, and the two went back to their respective bedrooms. The boy of these two siblings had trouble sleeping, however, as starting tomorrow, he was going to be annoyed 24/7.

As soon as Keiichi got out of bed that morning, he realized that Kyouka was standing next to his bed, just _waiting_ for him to wake up.

"Good morning, Sir Hotness," she greeted. "Are you ready for that love confession yet?"

Keiichi groaned. He was _never _going to be ready to confess his love for his little sister.

Ever since he had returned to Japan, Keiichi has been attending college there instead of in America, so after he had gotten ready, he was out the door...with Kyouka following him. Keiichi didn't notice, however, until Kyouka spoke up.

"So, Onii-sama. I'd like to hear you tell me you love me now, okay?"

Keiichi turned towards Kyouka, who had been walking behind him, and asked, freaked out, "Kyouka! Don't you have your _own_ school to go to?"

"I'm not going to school today," she responded. "In fact, I'm _never_ going to school until I know that you're as much in love with me as I'm in love with you!"

Keiichi shuddered. Most people can see why, too; having your younger sister follow you around until you say you love her is a little creepy, don't you think?

Immediately, Keiichi, deciding he would be late for college today, turned around and walked to the high school Kyouka attends, with the said girl following him. There, several other students were already walking into the school.

"You see? You went to school, and you said you wouldn't. Now, _I_ need to go," Keiichi said before walking away, satisfied that he managed to outsmart his sister. However, after only about 5 steps, Kyouka was following him again.

"Like I said, I'm not going!" she cried.

Keiichi sighed. _I have no other choice, do I? _he thought.

He turned around and asked, "All right, you win, okay?"

Keiichi then said the three words that Kyouka wanted to hear.

"I love you!"

Kyouka's heart skipped a beat when she heard those words. Keiichi couldn't believe he said those words he would only mean when he's talking about Kyouka as his sister. All of the students who witnessed this, on the other hand, were all shocked.

"That was what you wanted to hear, right?! Now shut up and leave me alone!"

Keiichi then left, relieved that he wasn't going to be bothered anymore. Kyouka then left into the school building, happy to have finally heard what she wanted to hear for years. She didn't know, or probably care if she knew, that several other students had a question on their minds.

_Isn't what just happened an example of incest?_

* * *

**Oh, man! This was meant to be humorous, but I can't find much jokes in this! This oneshot sucks, but hey, this seems to be the first "B Gata H Kei" fanfic without Yamada as a main character, regular or crossover, so I have posted a first-timer! I think... I just hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
